The Venture Compound
The Venture Compound was the home of The Venture Family and main headquarters of Venture Industries. History Located in Colorado Springs, Colorado, the land that became the foundation of the Venture Compound was first zoned out by the son of Colonel Lloyd Venture.''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' Over time Jonas Venture Sr. apparently constructed the compound's large research and manufacturing campus with his many scientific inventions' profits, large government contracts, and business acumen. It evolved to become an enormous set of buildings, with a large fountain and a giant stone statue of Jonas holding a young Rusty on his shoulder up front, the two shadowing a beautifully-designed white compound. The compound would seem at one time to have had a large workforce, but is now practically empty. It is large enough that Dr. Orpheus and his daughter Triana Orpheus can actually rent out an entire wing as their own home. After Jonas Venture Sr. passed away, much of the compound has fallen into decay. As a result, Rusty Venture has forgotten much and is largely unaware of what it contains. A running gag in the third season was a constant rediscovery of new parts of the compound, from Dr. Venture learning he has a Manufacturing Wing, to discovering two original members of Team Venture, Hector Molina and Swifty, having lived at the compound for around twenty years, to an entire society of orphans living in his basement, worshiping an old video of his father. In ''All This and Gargantua-2'' the compound is accidentally set on fire by The Monarch and burns to the ground, completely ruined. In ''The Inamorata Consequence'', the Venture family returns to the charred remains of the Venture Compound for the Second Summit of Tolerance between The Guild and The O.S.I. The Second Summit takes place on the fiftieth anniversary of the First Summit of Tolerance, brokered by Jonas Venture Sr. in the same location. Resident(s) Current: *Owner: Thaddeus Venture *Residents: H.E.L.P.eR. Model Two, Ben *Tenants: Former: *Owner: Jonas Venture Sr., Jonas Venture Jr (Temporary) *Residents: Dean Venture, Hank Venture, H.E.L.P.eR., Sergeant Hatred, Brock Samson, Myra Brandish, Ben, Molotov Cocktease (Temporary), 21 (Temporary) *Tenants: Dr. Byron Orpheus, The Alchemist, Triana Orpheus, S.P.H.I.N.X. (Hunter Gathers, Shore Leave, Sky Pilot), D-19, Dr. Entmann, Hector Molina, Swifty Layout The Venture Compound is surrounded by an electric fence and guarded by a laser defense system. There is an intercom just outside the front gate where the mailbox is located as well. It is implied the compound doesn't get many visitors as in ''The Invisible Hand of Fate'' when Pete White is dropping by he has to use the intercom to be let inside. The Compound also includes the storage of the X-1 (kept in the hangar) and the X-3 which until very recently was missing but had gone largely unnoticed. The Venture Compound includes: * Panic Room. It has 8" tempered steel walls where the Venture family hide from danger. When activated, the beds of Dr. Thaddeus Venture and his sons transform into slides, instantly transporting them to this room. Dr. Venture refers to it as "The Panic Room", and has used it on multiple occasions throughout the series. Its current use is a dusty storage room full of Christmas decorations. * Pool with patio * Venture Industries lobby *A "public room" where Jonas once negotiated with The Guild of Calamitous Intent and would show off various new inventions. * Brock's room, later Hatred's * Main bedroom, Rusty's * Dean and Hank's shared bedroom * Bathroom * Hangar/garage * Living room * Kitchen * Cloning Lab * Laboratory (Rusty's separate lab) where Jonas Jr. and Thaddeus Venture work on their various experiments and inventions. * Manufacturing wing (S.P.H.I.N.X.'s headquarters) * Venture Industries Arachnid Research (converted into Orpheus' apartment) * Jonas' private den, now converted to a guest bedroom. * Video Surveillance room * Underground complex intended to be a bomb shelter. It contains an artificial intelligence named M.U.T.H.E.R. and a tramway. It also contains a doomsday bomb (which is a parody of the end of Beneath the Planet of the Apes). * Attic (Dean's room) * E-Den, a huge bio-dome full of jungle plants intended to be a closed ecological system to prepare astronauts for extended space station living. It is inhabited by an extremely violent (possibly mutated) gorilla. Trivia *The design of the main Venture Compound building was directly inspired by the General Motors Futurama exhibit at the 1964 New York World's Fair. *The compound's location in Colorado Springs is a reference to a number of U.S. military bases, NORAD, Air Force Academy, and defense industry contractors located there. This may also be an homage to the brilliant but eccentric scientist Nikola Tesla, who also had a laboratory near Colorado Springs, and a Tesla museum. Gallery Venture Compound entrance - day.jpg Venture Compound entrance - night.jpg Wide view of Venture Compound.jpg The Venture Compound map - All This and Gargantua-2.png References Category:Locations